This invention is directed to an apparatus for holding video and audio equipment and, more particularly, to a portable holder for retaining therein a television set ("TV") along with associated equipment such as a video recorder ("VCR") and a speaker and/or jack system which can readily be installed in an automobile and just as readily removed therefrom.
Having the capability of viewing video programming is useful to the backseat passenger travelling in an automobile under a variety of situations. For example, the busy executive on his way to or from work can have the opportunity in his chauffer-driven limousine to watch previously recorded off-the-air programming which he would otherwise miss. Alternatively, he might use the time to view a previously recorded business or educational presentation by operating a VCR installed in his limousine. Another example of a usage to which such equipment can be put is entertainment, particularly on a long trip. Since passengers, particularly children, often get bored during long automobile trips, a TV would provide some companionship and entertainment as a diversion from the cramped quarters and unchanging scenery. Programs could be plucked off the air in strong reception areas and recorded for later playback or commercially available prerecorded tapes could be played on a VCR carried in the automobile.
Limousines are available with built-in equipment designed for this purpose. Space is normally not a problem in a roomy limousine. However, a typical family automobile does not have the space needed to permanently accomodate the necessary equipment. Accordingly, some type of holder is required which can provide the sought viewing and listening features while also being portable so that it is readily and conveniently installable into and removable from the automobile. Its removability is particularly advantageous if the automobile is left under circumstances (e.g. garage, bad neighborhood) where theft of the equipment might occur.
One approach that has been proposed for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,626 issued on May 17, 1983 to the present inventor. It uses a frame which is shaped to fit on the backrest of the front seat. Attached to the frame is a platform which can be raised to a horizontal position and on which the TV can be placed. The platform can be folded against the frame when the apparatus is not in use. Although this approach has several advantageous features, it also suffers from some deficiencies. Firstly, when the TV rests on the platform, it is completely exposed within the automobile. No covering or padding is provided for the edges and corners of the TV. Should a passenger come into forceful contact with the TV, such as during an automobile collison, the edges and corners of the TV can cause injury to occur. Secondly, installation and removal of the equipment is time consuming and awkward, partly because separate handling of the frame and TV is involved. Besides the resultant inconvenience, the TV and VCR are unprotected while being carried into and from the automobile. Each can, thus, be banged against something, particularly in the relatively tight confines of an automobile interior, or it can even be dropped and damaged. Thirdly, the frame does not include means to conveniently transport it, such as a handle or grip, so that carrying it around is awkward. Finally, the frame is rather bulky even with the platform folded down. Its transport and storage are, therefore, inconvenient.